Black Exorcist
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: After Madame Red's death, Elizabeth turns her into an akuma, what will happen next?  Read to find out. Rated T because of the colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the prolouge of my newest story, Black Exorcist.**

**ON:This is my first D. Gray Man and my first Kuroshitsuji so just hope for the best.**

**Ciel: Don't mess it up.**

**ON: I won't, your not even in this yet. Wait, when you get here?**

**Allen: You need to learn to lock your door.**

**ON: I do, it's my "guests" who forget to lock the door.**

**Allen: "Guests?"**

**ON: Everyone I work with at Nya Entertainment, the random anime characters that ninja their way into my house, and now there's you guys.**

**Sebastian: Well, that's not the proper way to treat guests.**

**ON: Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not very proper. This is 21st centrury America, majority of Americans today are lazy assholes.**

**Ciel: That's still no reason to be rude.**

**ON: Well, sorry if I'm a little bitchy after cleaning up 50 truck loads worth of mcdonalds crap from when America was here, having to force 11 people out of my house, and having my house destoryed on multiple occations. I've lost half of my savings and a lot of my stuff. I always wonder why they choose my house to ruin.**

**Allen: (Mumbles) Maybe because of how nice you are.**

**ON: What was that?**

**Allen: Nothing.**

**ON: Well I'm going to start the prolouge, I going to go drink some milk or something to calm down.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was devastated. Her beloved Aunt had just died and she was crying her eyes out. She was at home, an hour before the funeral. She was dressed for the funeral, sitting on her bed, still crying. Then, she heard a voice.<p>

"Why hello there little girl. My, don't you look glum." She looked up to see a large man with a top hat, huge mouth, and tan trench coat.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That's not important, hey, why are you so sad?"

"My aunt, she just passed away."

"Well, what if I told you that I can bring her back to life?" As he said that, a black doll thing (if you watched d. gray man, you know what I'm referring to) appeared behind him.

"All I need you to do is call out the name of you Aunt and she'll come back right before your eyes." Elizabeth was stunned. 'Could it really be true? Could I really bring her back? If it works, I have to tell Ciel. He'll be so happy to know he can bring his parents back to life.' She walked up to the doll.

"Aunt Au!" Her name burned onto the forehead of the doll. It opened its mouth.

"L-Lizzy?" It said. Elizabeth gasped.

"Aunt Au!" She she was about to hug the doll.

"What have you done?" It yelled and she stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You've turned me into an akuma!" Elizabeth jumped when the fat man appeared behind her.

"Good, now, my new akuma, kill this girl and wear her body as your own!" Elizabeth gasped. The doll started moving toward her.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." Elizabeth screamed as the doll, now an akuma, killed her and crawled inside the dead corpse.

"Happy Birthday! It's completed!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading, leave a review and alert. **

**(Yellow Neko walks through the front door of Orange's house)**

**YN: Hey Orange, I'm back, turns out I left my wallet...(Sees inside of house is completely destoryed)**

**YN:What the hell happened here?**

**Lavi:Hey, GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Sees a hand sicking out of a pile of rumble) (YN digs out Lavi)**

**Lavi: Thanks, I thought I was going to die under there.**

**YN: What happened here?**

**Lavi: Your friend, Orange Neko, ****snapped. I walked in the door, and there was already 50 people in her living room. Then, she walked into the room and literally exploded. Next thing I knew, I was buried. **

**YN: (Sigh) We knew this day was coming, I'll call the others. (Calls White Neko)**

**YN: Hey, White, Orange finally snapped.**

**WN: (Sigh) Where is she?**

**YN: I don't know, she destoryed her house and dissapeared.**

**WN: I bet I know where she is, where's the last place you'd expect her to go?**

**YN: A library?**

**WN: Exactly, I'll call the others, just meet us there, and bring back up. (Hangs up)**

**YN: Hey, you know how to fight right?**

**Lavi: Your kidding, do you really need to ask?**

**YN: Well I haven't watched D. Gray Man, so I don't know, come on we don't have much time.**

**Lavi: Find out what happens in the next chapter, review and alert. (also, leave ideas in the reviews)**


	2. Update

**Sorry for not updating, AGAIN! You would expect for me to have at least posted a chapter since it's winter break, but I was to busy HAVING A LIFE! Just kidding, but in all seriousness, I was with my family celebrating the holidays. But, I have one week of vacation left and I hope I'll be able to get something done soon. But, who knows, for all I know I could get extreme writers block for 2 months... again. Anyway, I'll hopefully update soon. **

_**TheOrangeNeko :3**_


End file.
